Warrior
by Bookworm3497
Summary: What happens when a warrior, who is a protector for the royal kingdom, and the prince find that their path and destinies are intertwined more that either one could have ever guessed. Clary will also learn about her past and that she has more control of her future that she originally thought. Clace story. AU Dystopian Royalty.
1. Prologue

Harmonious music could be heard from were I stood on the balcony. There was a light breeze blowing to give some relief from the hot summer night, and it sent a shiver down my back. With my arms resting on the railing, I continued to look out at the graceful washing of the waves on the sand, and ponder why on Earth I had even agreed to come to this party. I knew my time could be better spent somewhere else, maybe painting, maybe training, or maybe just reading a book. It's not like anyone here knew who I was or even really acknowledge my existence since I had walked into the ballroom.

I admire my attire probably the only the good thing about tonight. I wear a long dark emerald green dress. It has a tight sweetheart bodice with cap sleeves and covered with a few pieces of lacy and many emerald jewels. The skirt flows out and only has one layer with a slit that comes up to my knee. I also wear a mask that matches the color and style of the dress. The green of the dress and mask magnifies the electric green of my eyes, which with the rest of my face is covered in light makeup. My vibrant red hair is done up in a crown braid around my head with some loss curls falling here and there. I do not wear much jewelry, for the dress speaks for itself. I feel confident and beautiful this being the first time I have dressed up in a long time.

I guess the one thing I was thankful for is the fact for once I am able to be out in the open. I even got to dance with a man tonight, though I got very disapproving eyes from my father. I know he just wants to protect me and keep me safe, but I have graduated from the academy. I am now a warrior and no longer will he be able to protect me. Though I know he will try his very best, him being the royal head of the guard.

Suddenly my attention is brought to a shadow standing behind me. I turn to see the man I had danced with earlier. He wears a black tux with a head hat that covers his hair and a mask that covers his face. He is looking all around till his eyes finally land on me and a smirk emerges from his face. "There you are. I have been looking for you since you ran away after our dance," he says as he approaches me, "Was I that good of a dancer that I scared you away?"

I stare up at him, for even in heels he seems to tower over me. "You are a very cocky. What if I told you that I ran away from how awful a dancer you were?" I say countering him as he stands in front of me. With this he seems mildly surprised and curious.

"Well I guess I will have to inform my mother that all those years of dance lessons were wasted," he replies playfully and steps up to lean his back against the rail beside me.

This makes me crack a smile and shake my head. I do not know why but their feels something so familiar about this man. Though I cannot but my finger quite on it. "I am sure she would be disappointed," I banter.

"Why did you really run off?" Things turning a bit more serious and I am taken back by his forwardness.

I don't know why but I reply very honestly, "There are far many more girls at this ball that probably could be a better dance partner than I. Well, and the fact my father is quite over protective."

He seems shocked but quickly recovers, "Well I disagree, I was having quite an enjoyable getting to dance with you. I also am quite enjoying getting to talk to you as well. The other girls at this party honestly could not compare. Plus I can handle any over protective father."

"You are just saying that. And still so cocky, what makes you think that you can take my dad?"

He turns to the rail and takes his hat off laying it on the railing beside him. He runs his hand through his golden hair that is glowing in the moonlight. He turns to me and looks me in the eye. "Because there is just something about you, you are worth fighting for."

I have finally realized just who this man is that stands before me, but I do not let it show on my face. I know now that it is my time to go. I quickly look away. "If only that were true, Golden Boy."

Before he can say anything else I swiftly push myself up and over the rail, jumping of the balcony and landing flawlessly on the ground below. I look up at his astonished face and smirk screaming, "Goodnight, Golden Boy," before running off in the cover of night back home.

 **I hope you like it this is my very first fanfic so let's just see how it goes. Comment and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **Clary's POV**

 **{One Week Later}**

Standing outside a large building, I am dressed in tight black leggings, a tight black tank top with crisscrossed straps in the back, and my knee high black boots. My hair is pulled in to high straight ponytail. I was about to walk into my first day of training and to say I was not excited was an understatement. Of course it was nice to be back in The Capital after being at the academy for the last 5 years. The Capital had been my home for as long as I can remember, ever since the day that Pop rescued me from that so called orphanage and took me home with him. So naturally this being the only true home I've ever known, I have missed this place so much. At the academy I could hide my last name, I had told many people there it was Fray, and that's how they knew me until graduation day. I honestly think it help people see the real me behind the name. I mean I had a couple close friends who I told the truth way before then, and they treat me as Clary not by the prestige of my last name. The problem here is, as soon as, I walked through those two large wooden doors Pop is going to make it his mission that everyone know that I am a Morgenstern. I know he wasn't doing it to be spiteful; he was doing it because he was proud, well and to make sure that everyone knew if they messed with me that would have to answer to him. I know he means well, but people are not going to treat me as just Clary, a fellow warrior, they would treat me as Clary Morgenstern, the head of the royal guard's daughter. Most people are going to think my name has gotten me this far, others are going to think it is the only reason I am here, mostly people are going to see me as weak and that was not going to fly. So, standing before these doors I knew that today was my chance to prove myself from the get go that I could just stand back and be silent. I had to be the strong and courageous person that I know I am, and that the people who truly know me know I am. I am not going to let anyone intimidate me.

At least these are things I am telling myself, as I push open the doors, and step into the Institute of the Capital, better known as the Warriors base of operation. I enter the main room, and look at the number of people that stand before me. Everyone is standing around close to the outer walls, while I see Pop standing in the middle with a few older men chatting amongst themselves. I notice to my left two familiar faces and quickly make my way over, praying that Pop doesn't see me. Simon and Mia are talking quietly, but as I approach them Simon looks at me and I see a smile stretch widely across his face as he waves at me. Mia turns as well, just as I finally make over to them, and speaks jovially first, "Well, hello stranger. Nice of you to finally join us this morning."

"Oh please, no one has started the morning debrief yet, so I am not late," I replied jokingly, "Besides I had a wild night full of adventure and romance." I smirk at her.

She burst out laughing, which was drawing the attention of a few groups near us, but they quickly turn back to their own conversations. "Oh please, all three of us know the only thing you did last night was read."

I playfully glared at her, and chuckled knowing how right she was. "What were you reading?" Simon asked.

I laughed and started to explain about the book I had been reading the last couple of days. Mia seemed on to the point of tears from boredom when Pop finally called our debriefing to order. "Good morning everyone. Today we welcome the new recruits to our Institute. Now, we are at the heart of our country so we take our jobs very seriously and we do not play around…" he seemed to drone on and on about the law and how we must abide every rule. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Finally he says, "Now we will be splitting off into our units. The Directors of the units are Robert Lightwood, Hodge Starkweather, Andrew Blackthorn, and Michael Wayland. Newbies you should have been given your assignments. If you do not know where to go come talk to me and I will tell you were you are assigned. Let's get to work everyone." And with that we were left to go to what ever unit we were assigned. I watched as Mia and Simon walked towards Lightwood's unit.

However, I did not know my own assignment yet _._ Of course Pop hadn't told me. No, he did that so he could probably take me there himself and make sure everyone knew who I was. Great, just great. I honestly cannot believe that man sometimes. UGH. I march my way over to Pop. He is talking with Starkweather when I approach him. Pop was ever the leader, and I could tell even now how others found him so intimidating. Standing much taller than me with his beard, baldhead, and built form, he looked like the kind of guy you did not want to mess with. Finally he turned and noticed me. "Ahh, look who we have here. Well Clarissa, it is good to see you this morning." He smiled brightly down at me.

"Good morning Director Valentine, Mr. Starkweather." I nod politely at both of them.

Pop dismisses Hodge and turns to me. "What is that you need, my dear daughter?" He smiles innocently at me. I knew it. He did this on purpose. How typical.

"Director, I need my assignment." I reply to him very annoyed. I think he could tell that I was not very pleased with him.

"Well you are just in luck and I have nothing to do right now, so I guess I can walk you there myself." I roll my eyes at this as he turns and walks away expecting me to follow him, which I do.

"How lovely? Which unit am I in may I ask?"

"Well, Clarissa you are with Lightwood's unit. I put you underneath the best…"

"So that you can keep an eye on me." I interrupt and finish for him.

He turns to me with sad eyes. We have reached the door. "Clarissa its not like that."

"Of course it is, Pop. Don't worry I saw this coming. I am not okay with it, but I don't think here and now is the best time to discuss this. However, I am instating on walking in here alone. I know you have already inform Mr. Lightwood of who I am, I would prefer for the rest of my unit to not find it out as soon as I walk in this door." I say and walk in without another word. Leaving Pop standing stunned in silence. I know I will feel bad about it later but not right now I have bigger fish to fry.

I step into the room and met with 20 different eyes trained on me. Two of which, I feel are burning into my soul with their Gold stare. Turn to Robert Lightwood the leader of my unit, he is looking at me with interest. "Sorry, I am late. I hadn't received my orders till this morning." I say confidently.

Leader Lightwood nods at me, and continues as I make my way into the back of the small crowd before him. "As I was saying, today we will be training and testing everyone's abilities, as well as, getting to know one another. So I think we should start with introducing ourselves. Of course I am Robert Lightwood, your director of this unit. Every order will come from me. Who would like to go next?"

 **Author Note: Stopping it there for right now. I know this seems really incomplete; I'm just trying to get through the background info. Tell me how you feel about this. I promise to have something up as soon as I can. Also who knows I may change this all together.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **{Clary's POV}**

Without any hesitation a golden god jumped up onto the platform that Leader Lightwood was standing on, he turned around with a giant smirk on his face. I could see from my position the back almost every girl in her swoon over him. He winked at one of the girls standing towards the front, and I honestly thought she might pass out right then and there. I rolled my eyes at this display in utter boredom. He knew how to play his crowd before him. I have already made an evaluation of the situation but I hope for once I was wrong.

He finally began to speak, and man was his voice deep and masculine, "Let's get this over with. Though I doubt this highly unnecessary for me to do." _How cocky of him?_ I thought. "I am Jace Herondale, Prince of this Kingdom. And although it maybe hard for you please try to treat me as much of an equal as you can." I roll my eyes. Boy isn't he arrogant, and it seems I was right in my evaluation. "I am the number one warrior in this unit. I am the best fighter here, and if any of you would like to disagree I always like a challenge. Also, though I know I maybe quite appealing to look at please keep the staring to as little as you possibly can," He winks at another girl in the crowd "but if you truly can't help it I really don't mind." With that he steps down from the podium.

Leader Lightwood looks unfazed and most definitely unamused as he speaks, "Thank you Jace. Everyone I would like to remind you that here you all are equals," he gives a pointed look at Jace, "There is no special treatment no matter your name or who your parents are. Now who is next?"

A tall, dark, and bruiting younger version of our leader gets up next. He seemed to hold the same of unamusement as Leader Lightwood. One thing I take notice of is his striking blue eyes. He has a straight and unwavering expression as he speaks in a very matter of fact voice, "My name is Alec Lightwood. Weapon of choice is the bow. I don't play around, and I get work done. I follow protocol. It is expected that you all do the same." Then he stepped done. He seems to be the kind of guy who doesn't have a lot of fun, nor does he seem the type to say very much.

I notice in his place on the podium there is standing a long legged, drop-dead-gorgeous brunette. Her outfit is supper tight and shows a lot more skin than is usually allowed, but she doesn't seem to care one bit. Confidence radiates off her like a fire as her red lips smile brightly at the crowd before her. "I am Isabelle Lightwood, but most people call me Izzy," I know could see the resebalance between her and Alec, even though her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, the two looked as if the could be twins, "I am an excellent fighter and pretty good with a whip," Two of the new male recruits seem intrigued by this and whistle. Izzy takes notice, and looks at them with a mischievous gleam in her eye, and she looks directly at them as she continues, "Boys, trust me when I say you don't want to be on the receiving end of that last statement. I would be quiet if I were you," She says with a wicked grin. I like this girl. I have the feeling she is definitely someone I could easily get along with. "I may be a woman but I fight as hard if not harder than most men here. If I didn't deserve to be here I wouldn't be. I am passionate and loyal, but if you get on my bad side I am told I can be quite scary. I promise to fight along side all of you with all that I have." She was quite a powerful woman. I could tell she has fought hard for respect here, and I understand exactly where she was coming from. She winked at her audience and jumped down to the ground beside her brother.

Everyone else got up one by one and introduced himself or herself. All of which seemed to blend together, and were very uneventful. It finally got to the point where only person hadn't gone, and that person was me. As some tall blond boy stepped down, Robert Lightwood asked, "Who hasn't gone?"

In a confident tone, I called out as I also raised my hand, "I haven't." Everyone turned to look at me, as Robert called me forward.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, as I walked with unabandoned confidence in every step I took from my place in the back of the crowd to the front. I knew that what came next would shape how everyone viewed me from here on out. I finally got the podium and stepped up on it with grace and ease. I turned to the crowd before me with a strong but still inviting and playful expression. I immediately noticed the feel of a deep gaze from a pair of golden eyes, but I ignored them. I began to speak in a poised tone, "My name is Clary. I am a new recruit straight from the Academy. I know my small stature and height may fool you, but I can promise you that you should not always judge a book by its cover. I could tell you of all my achievements and my record at the Academy or what position I graduated in, but I am not going to. I believe that known of that really matter anymore, and I am here to do my job as I was trained and raised to do. I want to prove by my actions that I belong here, which I will. I will take any challenge thrown my way and give it all I have. The thing is I could get up here and talk all day about stuff but I would rather show by my actions exactly who I am, and what I am capable of."

My statement surprised many of the people before me, and I could see the fascination in the eyes of Isabelle. As I stepped down, I could still feel the questioning stare of the golden eyes. I finally turned to look at him, and sure enough he was looking directly at me with an expression of an emotion I could not place. We made eye contact and his expression quickly changed to the one from earlier when he was on the stage. He even winked at me, but I ignored it and pretended as if I didn't even see it. This was probably a real shot at his ego.

Next, Leader Lightwood told us that he was going to group us up into our teams. This was based off level and experience. I was quite surprised when I found myself in a group with Isabelle, Alec, and Jace, but so did everyone else. Apparently in this unit, Jace, Alec, and Izzy are the top warriors. This did not surprise me. Leader told us to get into our groups and spare, as well as, get to know each other because this was our group until further notice. I began to make my way over to where the three sat in one of the stations towards the front of the room. As I walked up to them, Izzy turned to greet me, "Man it is good to finally have another girl in the group,"

She jumped and hugged me. I was taken back by this usually the people I encountered were not very affectionate. I notice Alec was now standing beside here, when she let me go. "I apologize in advance for Izzy she's not good with personal space," he said and extended his hand to shake mine.

Izzy rolled here eyes at him. I shook his hand and replied, "I don't mind. It is actually kind of refreshing."

I smiled politely at Izzy and she smiled back. I turned to see that Jace was deep in thought and not really paying attention to the exchange going on. Izzy took notice as well, so she shoved him and said, "You going to say hello to our new team member, or not?"

He finally came out of his trance and shot a glare at Izzy before nodding at me, "Hello. Now let's go upstairs and spare. I want to see what Red here has got," he said while smirking at me.

"Bring it on pretty boy," I shot back.

"Ooooohh, I am really going to like you," Izzy stated as she linked arms with me. We both laughed while walking away leaving the boys to follow us upstairs to one of the training rooms.

 **Author Note: I hope you all enjoy it. Tell me what you think. I am trying to get to the meat of the story but I have to work through all of this background info first. Sorry if it's taken awhile, I am trying to write when I can. I can't promise a posting schedule or anything but I do promise to write and post when I can.**


End file.
